


Fuckin's Blasters!

by TheSerpentGamer



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Tickle fic, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: [ ORIGINALLY POSTED AUGUST 26 2016 ]Underfell Sans falls into a laundry chute and the blasters keep him company





	Fuckin's Blasters!

“Well at least I don’t sound like I swallowed a cheese grater!” Sans shouted. He and his brother were fighting again. Typical.

“That’s from when I had tonsillitis as a child you know that you were there.”

“Whatever you little shit.”

“Sans…” Papyrus growled before hitting Sans across the chest hard enough to make him stumble back. He tripped and fell backwards into the laundry shoot, his width saving him from falling but also managing to get him stuck in the hole. Papyrus erupted in laughter.

“Ha! That’s what you get fatty!” Papyrus walked off laughing.

“Boss! Boss! Get me outta this fucking thing!”

“Get yourself out!” He called, not even turning his head towards his brother. Sans sighed. He thought over his options. After trying to pull himself out for 20 minutes he gave up on that but then he got an idea. He snapped his fingers and in a wisp of red 4 Gaster blasters appeared.

“Alright listen up fucks. Get me outta here in one piece.” Sans hoped they would listen to him as they had a tendency to do their own thing if they were commanded anything other than “kill”. He expected nothing really, probably the four to go break something so he was surprised when one nuzzled at his ribs.

“Nahaha! Hehehey! Cuhuhut thahahat thehe fuhuhuck ohohout!” Sans pushed at the blaster’s nose but it was too heavy to move. The other blasters almost seemed to grin mischievously before they, too, joined in and started nuzzling at his underarms, feet, and neck.

“NO! STAHAHAP IHIHIT! Sans kicked at them and pounded at their noses but nothing deterred them.

He utterly lost it when a couple started licking at him. The rough texture sliding over his feet drove him insane.

“YOHOHOU FUHUHUCKERS! NAHAHAHA!” Sans cackled wildly unable to move out of the way of the tickling Gaster blasters. His lack of movement made everything ten times worse. He couldn’t do anything to lessen he feeling of the loving blasters, nuzzling and licking their master everywhere he just so happened to be ticklish. Sans hated his ticklishness, he was fucking ticklish everywhere! He saw it as a weakness most of the time. Who wants to be incapacitated by laughter?! Definitely not Sans, though thats exactly what was happening. He couldn’t think straight with the overwhelming ticklish feeling. It just seemed to go on and on.

“PAHAHAHAPYRUHUHUS!” Sans loathed his brother. He loathed asking for his help even more. But he couldn’t take it anymore! He hoped Papyrus would help, knowing his brother that was a slim chance but its all Sans had.

So he waited through his laughter, through his cackling, through the tickling feelings all over his body.

He waited through his giggles when one took a break, he waited through his silent laughter when they all teamed up, licking in all his worst spot all at once.

He waited till sunrise. When he heard a higher-pitched shout coming from the hall he would’ve sighed a breath of relief if he could’ve.

“SANS! Stop making so much fucking noise!” Papyrus walked in annoyed, but when he saw the scene at the laundry shoot he broke into hysterical laughter.

“PLEHEHEHEASE HEHEHELP!” Sans begged through his laughter. The blasters hadn’t even acknowledged the taller skeleton.

“HEEL!” Papyrus screamed at the blasters. They immediately stopped and turned to the Boss of the house. The blasters whimpered and floated down the hall, away from the two brothers.

“That was so fucking priceless. You know you could have just teleported, you idiot? Or teleported away the blasters?” Papyrus laughed. Sans’ eye sockets widened.

There was a pause before Sans smacked his hand into his forehead.

“I’m such a fucking moron.”

“Yeah you are, now come on bitch.” Papyrus grabbed his brother and forcefully pulled him out of the shoot. Before commanding him to follow. Just like any other day…


End file.
